Seeing Barty
by Hermione14
Summary: Hermione Sees Bary All Raged
1. Default Chapter

Hermione wonders about her life as she thumbs through Hogwarts, a History. She had owned this book for a long time. Ever since she was 7 she got it on her birthday when her parents had first told her about the Wizard and Witch world. She thinks about her book and then thinks about her life again; sure she was intelligent, brave, and sometimes maybe pushy but she is still nice. She thinks of her best friends Ron Weasley ad Harry Potter. Suddenly she hears a familiar call "GRANGER!!!!" Hermione rushed up and ran down to the spooky dungeon where they have potions taught by the most despised teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Severus Snape!  
  
"I am here Professor." Hermione said in a weak defeated voice  
  
"Why are you so late Miss Granger?" Professor Snape in a Bone Chilling voice.  
  
"Well, ummm……….Professor I uh…um. I…. guess…I guess I forgot about potions.  
  
"Very well then, 10 points from Gryffindor." Everyone that was in Gryffindor groaned loudly at Hermione. Her face reddened. "Okay Hermione, take a seat and take out your Potions book page 127." Hermione searched her black nap-sack and realized she had forgotten her book. Snape stared at her for almost 10 minutes until he finally said, "Well, Miss Granger do you have any idea where your Potions book is?"  
  
"Yes Sir, it is in my dormitory" Hermione said softly.  
  
"Miss Granger, I will take off 10 points for every minute it takes you to go and get your book, starting………NOW!!  
  
Hermione ran out of the dungeon and ran up the stairs to her dormitory passing 7 first years 9 third years and the fat lady. She ran and ran and ran until she ran into Cedric. "Ced!" Hermione yelled  
  
"What, who are you?" The person yelled. Hermione suddenly realized that that person was not Cedric, he was none other than Barty Crouch Jr. "Ahhh…oh my Gosh!" Hermione yelled because Barty had really let himself go. His hair had went from nicely combed to so dirty, straggly, and tangled up that you might even find a rat in it if you looked hard enough. 


	2. The Mystery Person

Hermione ran back to Potions and it was over, the room was empty except for Snape's cold, pale, mean face. His expression told her that she had been gone a very long time.  
  
"Miss Granger please make your way over here!" Snape said in a cold, harsh voice. Hermione stepped forward to Snape's desk.  
  
"Professor, I am sorry, I ran into---"  
  
"Shut your mouth! I don't want to hear anymore, what I want to do is discuss how many points Gryffindor lost today. Well, well, well, let's do some math. You are a smart girl Miss. Granger, very foolish but smart, sand since you're so smart lets just see if you can figure out how many points Gryffindor lost." Snape handed Hermione some parchment and a quill. "Okay you were gone for 25 minutes and I said you would lose 10 points. So with that information you should figure out how many points you lost."  
  
"Uhh…okay…" Hermione took the parchment and added 25+10=35. "35?"  
  
"Try again!" Snape said. Hermione turned the parchment over and multiplied 25x10=250.  
  
Oh no If I say 250 all of the people in Gryffindor will hate me. On the other hand if I say 35 again he'll make me do the problem again and he'll yell at me and maybe expel me! Oh, I do not want that!  
  
"250?" Hermione said at once.  
  
"Yes. Yes. Yes. I'll be sure to inform the headmaster that Gryffindor lost 250 point because of you lollygagging! You may leave now Miss. Granger!" Hermione stepped out of the stuffy dungeon and walked slowly up to her dormitory. While she was walking across the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ron walked up to her.  
  
"Hi Hermione, Rough day?" Harry asked gently  
  
"Yeah, and you'll never believe who I ran into today!" Hermione said excitedly.  
  
"Who?" Ron and Harry said together.  
  
"Not here too many people would hear! Lets move over to the corner over there by the fireplace." The three 5th years situated themselves in a tight corner and was quiet for a long time because of the tightness. Finally Ron broke the silence.  
  
"Well, whom did you run into?" He said impatiently.  
  
"I ran into-" Hermione started  
  
"Now everyone it is late, time for your sleep. 6th and 7th years can stay up one more hour." Professor McGonagall said loudly. "We need our rest especially our Quidditch players, don't forget your game against Slytherin tomorrow. Goodnight!"  
  
"Well, you heard her!" Hermione said as she ran up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
"Wait!" Ron had said but Hermione had already gone. "Well Harry, You need your rest remember the game tomorrow!" Ron said imitating Professor McGonagall. Harry laughed and the two ran upstairs to their comfortable 4 posters. 


	3. The Quidditch Game

The next morning Hermione woke up at 7:00, which was 1 whole hour before the Quidditch match. About 15 minutes later Harry and Ron woke up with straggly hair and tired eyes.  
  
"Hermione, why are you fully dressed for the Quidditch match if it is a full," Harry looked at the clock, "45 minutes away?" Harry asked sleepily.  
  
"Well, Harry unlike you I don't wait until the last minute I have other things to do today besides the Quidditch Match and besides I might not even come!"  
  
What am I saying? Of course I am going! Urghh sometimes my know-it-all- mouth gets the best of me! Urghh I just have to tell them it came out wrong. But I don't want to embarrass myself! What to do? What to do? What to do??????? URGH!  
  
"I am sorry but that came out all wrong Harry. Harry?" Hermione said, but Harry and Ron had already left to the Great Hall for some breakfast.  
  
  
  
At 8:00 about 98% of the kids at Hogwarts made their way outside to the Quidditch Field. Harry said Good-bye to Ron and Hermione and walked over to his team and watched as the golden snitch flew into the air.  
  
"One minute until the first Quidditch Game of the year begins! Lee Jordan at the announcing table shouted. Neither Harry nor Ron had given any thought about the "Mystery Man" Hermione had ran into the previous night but that was all Hermione could think about.  
  
1 Why was he there? He didn't belong there! Why did he look like a worn-out rag doll? Why was he standing right in the middle of Hogwarts main intersection? Why, why, why, why, why, why????????  
  
" 10 ….9…. 8…7.6…5…4.3…2…. 1…GO!!!!!!!" Lee shouted "and they're off!" "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are the two seekers, they are both extremely great people for the job as a seeker, and there goes the Gryffindor beater hitting those bludger OWW!! That bludger hit Malfoy in the right part of his rib cage. That must have hurt!"  
  
Professor McGonagall got on the megaphone, "Hello, students, staff, I would like to do the talking through the remainder of the Match if that is alright with all of you. Anyway, let's continue, Draco Malfoy dodges out of Harry's reach and stretches his arm out for the snitch, but misses it by at most 3 centimeters. Gryffindor team goes crazy but the Slytherin team loses some of its enthusiasm. Potter hits Malfoy's Nimbus 2001 with his Firebolt. Potter reaches for it and……….yes…Potter caught the snitch. Gryffindor Wins!!!"  
  
Harry flew down and held up the flying ball victoriously, strongly, proudly. He smiled brightly and the Gryffindor side of the stadium stood up they went crazy! Gryffindor felt proud, the Gryffindor team felt prouder but Harry Potter felt the proudest! 


	4. Victor is Back

Harry ran up the stairs to the top or the stadium where Ron and Hermione were sitting.  
  
"Harry Potter, can I have a word you have just won a Quidditch game. Now what are you going to do?" Hermione said imitating a reporter.  
  
"I am going to go to the Great Hall and get some hot soup!" Harry said sarcastically. The three of them laughed and the eventually did go down to the Great Hall and get some hot chicken noodle soup.  
  
  
  
A few days later the three friends were in the Great Hall eating their dinner and the door opened. Victor Krum walked in.  
  
"Victor!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny!!" Victor yelled as well. The hugged each other and Ron put his finger down his thought and pretended to gag himself.  
  
"Oh, don't be so jealous, Ron," Harry said, "She has found someone she loves!"  
  
"Whatever," Ron said to Harry  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here, Victor?" Hermione asked Victor the next day.  
  
"Well, Herm-own-ninny, I just want to see you", Victor said sweetly. " I had missed you so much, but now you is with me!"  
  
"Well I am glad you are so happy around me, Victor." Hermione said.  
  
"I love you, Herm-own-ninny, and I want to ask you out to the Yule Ball."  
  
"The Yule Ball?" Hermione said curiously "We are going to have the Triwizard Tournament?"  
  
"Oh, my headmaster already told us I guess yours didn't. We are going to do it next month but they have to tell you ahead of time. Victor said to Hermione.  
  
"Well, maybe he'll tell us tonight at dinner in the Great Hall. Hermione said thoughtfully. The next few minutes Hermione and Victor talked about the Yule Ball, Triwizard Tournament, and Hermione told Victor about her running into Barty Crouch Jr.  
  
"Wow, Herm-own-ninny, how did Harry and Ra-un react to that news?" Victor said curiously.  
  
"Well, I haven't actually told them about it." Hermione said softly.  
  
"What???" Victor said. 


End file.
